Venom
by Q.bREEZY
Summary: Without it's venom, a rattlesnake is nothing...
1. Chapter 1

"Stone Cold Steve Austin." I said, shaking my head and biting my lip. "I know! Girl, can you hook me up with a job so I can get with that?" My loud, ghetto cousin said, sipping on her Starbucks coffee. "Girl, boo. You wouldn't even do your job with the wrestlers around." I laughed with her. "I gotta go anyway. See you later, fam." I said, throwing some money on the table and leaving. "That's okay! Vin Diesel is better anyway!" I shook my head and continued to walk to my yellow Lamborgini. It took some years, broken bones, blood, sweat, and tears to get my baby, but I got her! I smiled to myself and got into Honey. I named her Honey when I first got her.  
>"Lee-Lee!" I yelled as I entered the arena, running over to my closest friend in the world of wrestling, Victoria, known as Alicia Fox to the WWE Universe. "Hey! You're late! Arrivin' on CP Time I see." She said, laughing as she looked at her diamond watch. I laughed. "Where's Vinnie Mac?" I asked. I found my answer when a red-faced boss of mine came strolling down the hall. "He's pissed." Alicia said. I hit her arm, "Well, thanks, Captain Obvious." "Bitch." She said to me, laughing and rolling her eyes. I ducked behind a crate as Vince passed. When it was clear, I stood up and ran down the hallway, right into the man I and my cousin were drooling over earlier. "Steve! Come on, man!" I said, smiling as he picked me up. "He said if I didn't find you, my ass was grass." Steve said. "That's bull! Put me down! You just want an excuse to grab my ass!" I yelled as he threw me over his shoulder. "Damn straight!" He said, then slapped my butt with his big hand. I gasped and laughed with him.<br>"Hey, Vinnie!" I said, smiling as I tried to hug Vince. He folded his arms and glared down at me. I laughed akwardly and scratched my head. "Why are you late?" He asked. "Again." Steve mumbled from behind me. I turned and smacked his arm. "I, um, I stopped for coffee." I told the truth- Well, half of it. "It takes an hour to get coffee? Right. Get your ass out of here. You're lucky I love you or you'd be fired right now." Vince said, leaning down to hug me. I smiled and took a sigh of relief.  
>"I hate you!" I said, hitting Steve as we exited Vince's office. "Not what you're cousin said." He replied, smaking my butt as he turned a corner. My eyes went wide. <em>That bitch...<em>

**_I do not own the WWE or anything or anyone affiliated with it.  
>Nor do I own any of the songs and their owners that will be mentioned in this story.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

After struggling to retrieve my EVO from my pocket, I dialed my loose-lipped cousin, "Misha! I can't believe you told him!" I yelled at her as I walked down the hallway. "Well, shit. I told him I thought he was fine, too! So, quit whinnin', bitch." She said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever." I said. We continued to talk until I ran into Alicia again. "Hang up!" She whispered to me, moving around as if she had to pee. "I gotta go." I said, laughing at the expression on Alicia's mocha brown face. "What, girl?" I asked, patting her shoulder. "Okay, so, some of the girls were planning on impersonating some of the guys tonight. Wanna join? You can do Steve." Alicia said, then turned red as she realized how... Inappropriate it sounded. "Trust me -" I began. "Ew! No! Gross! Are you in or out?" She asked, hiding her face. "Umm, maybe next time around." I smiled, then walked away after a brief hug with her.  
>"Hello, beautiful!" A male voice said, covering my eyes. I smiled and turned around, hugging Randy Orton tightly. He was my best male friend in the business. "Randy!" I yelled, smiling, "What are you doing here?" I asked, fixing my disheveled hair. "I got traded. Storyline purposes." He replied, smiling. We walked and talked our way to the cafeteria. "I'll see you later, the Misses is calling!" Randy said, answering his phone as he walked away. I laughed and sat down with a bottle of water in my hand. "How the hell do you not act a fool with all that damn beer you drink?" I asked Steve as he walked my way. He chuckled, "Well, once you've done it for years, you get used to it, baby-cakes." <em>Baby-cakes?<em> What the hell? I laughed and shook my head, going back to the game occupying my phone.  
>"So, V, you wanna, uh, grab some lunch with me?" Steve asked. I'm assuming he had gotten bored watching me play my game. "Why go out when it's free right here?" I asked, smirking at him. "I'm payin', doll!" He said. "Don't call me that." I said, glaring playfully at him. "Well, then come with me, Doll!" He said, getting closer to me. I rolled my eyes, "Nope." I said, laughing as he began to tickle me. "I'll stop when you say yes, Doll!" Steve said, laughing with me. "Fine! Fine! I'll go!" I said, laughing as he let go of my sides, "But I want the most expensive thing, doll!" I said, standing as I kissed his bald head and walked away, laughing.<p> 


End file.
